


Ne joue pas avec le feu

by Willia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kissing, Lime, M/M, Poetic, poétique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juste un petit lime. Harry, Draco, et la nuit, et le vent, et l'amour… peut-être.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ne joue pas avec le feu

Ne joue pas avec le feu.

Comme tous les soirs tu es là. Comme tous les soirs tu m'attends, accoudé à la rambarde. Et comme tous les soirs je te trouve beau. Je regarde ton nez fin qui se détache dans le ciel étoilé, tes cheveux qui virevoltent dans le vent nocturne. Je vois tes mains qui glissent sur la pierre granuleuse, quand tu te retournes vers moi.

Ne joue pas avec le feu.

Je sais que tu me regardes. Je ne vois pas tes yeux, mais je sais qu'ils luisent dans la nuit. Je ne pensais pas en savoir un jour autant de toi. Je vois ta silhouette qui se balance doucement, tandis que tu te rapproches. Pas de mots… Jamais de mots entre nous deux. Ça serait trop dur. Tu t'arrêtes à quelques dizaines de centimètres de moi. Je sens ton souffle sur mon cou, et je frissonne. Je sais que tu m'observes. Je sais que tu attends que je fasse le premier pas, comme d'habitude. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, tu craqueras avant moi.

Ne joue pas avec le feu.

Je ne me lasserais jamais de cette image. Juste ta silhouette noire dans le vent et dans la nuit, et tes vêtements qui claquent, et tes cheveux qui volent. C'est comme ça que je t'aime. Oh ! Pas vraiment ! Pas comme les autres ! Juste comme ça. Juste ici, avec le vent, et puis le silence. Et un peu de malice aussi. Je sais qu'elle plane dans tes yeux métalliques. Et ça me fais sourire. Tu craqueras avant moi, aujourd'hui.

Ne joue pas avec le feu.

Tu craques. Tu lèves ta main fine vers mon visage, et tu la poses sur ma joue. C'est comme la caresse d'un papillon. Tu restes ainsi. Tu considères de toute évidence que tu n'as pas encore perdu. J'esquisse un sourire, mais je ne bouge pas. Je sens chaque parcelle de ta main fraîche contre ma peau, et j'ai petit à petit l'impression qu'elle fait partie de moi. Lentement, elle se met à trembler. Tu craqueras avant moi.

Ne joue pas avec le feu.

Ta main glisse un peu plus haut, et tu prends la branche de mes lunettes entre ton pouce et ton index. Doucement, tu me les retires. Je vois flou mais ce n'est pas grave : il y a toujours ta silhouette noire dans le vent et dans la nuit, et tes vêtements qui claquent, et tes cheveux qui volent. Ta main est à présent derrière ma nuque, et je sens les mouvements lents de tes doigts sur ma peau. Tu fais un pas de plus, et tu colles ton front au mien. Il est frais. Je sens ton souffle sur mes lèvres. Pas de précipitation. Jamais. On prend le temps. C'est bien mieux ainsi. Je me laisse aller, mon front contre ton front, nos souffles se mêlant.

Ne joue pas avec le feu.

Je sens que ton front quitte le mien, et je sais ce qui va se passer. Un instant, je peux apercevoir à contre-jour les mèches de tes cheveux qui s'éparpillent dans le vent, puis je sens tes lèvres sur les miennes. Juste posées, à peine appuyées. Pas de précipitation. Jamais. Rien qu'un baiser chaste, nos lèvres s'effleurant. Bientôt c'est moi qui craque, et je referme mes dents sur ta lèvre inférieure. Ta main cesse ses mouvements sur ma nuque, et s'y crispe. Pour toute réponse, tu fermes les yeux et m'imites.

Ne joue pas avec le feu.

Je te rends ton baiser en silence. Toujours. Pas de mots, pas de bruit. Je sens ta deuxième main qui s'aventure dans mes cheveux. Je souris tout contre tes lèvres. Je sais que mes cheveux t'exaspèrent par leur désordre. Mais ce soir encore, ils auront une raison de l'être. Je ne veux pas que ta coiffure ait à être jalouse de la mienne. Alors mes mains quittent le creux de ton bassin pour venir s'enfouir dans ta chevelure.

Ne joue pas avec le feu.

Bientôt, tes lèvres quittent les miennes pour glisser le long de mon cou. Je les sens qui s'arrêtent sur ma carotide. J'étire ma tête en arrière. Tu sais que c'est mon point faible. Tu entends mon cœur battre, comme un oiseau affolé en cage ? Tu me sens vulnérable. Tu embrasses ma veine palpitante, puis tes lèvres quittent la surface de mon corps. J'ai froid tout à coup. Mais pas de précipitation. Jamais.

Ne joue pas avec le feu.

Mes mains aveugles trouvent ton bassin, et t'attirent à moi. Mes lèvres se posent sur ta bouche, ton front, ton nez, tes yeux. Ta peau est veloutée. Ma main droite quitte à nouveau ton bassin pour revenir dans tes cheveux. Ils sont fins sous mes doigts. Mon front posé contre le tien, je regarde tes yeux. Ils ont beau être flous, j'y lis quand même la lueur que j'aime tant déceler dans ton regard. Celle que tu me réserves. Ne me demande pas comment, mais je sais que je suis le seul à la connaître. C'est notre secret. Comme ces nuits. Ces nuits où je te rejoins, toi et ta silhouette noire dans le vent et dans la nuit, et tes vêtements qui claquent, et tes cheveux qui volent.

Ne joue pas avec le feu.

C'est notre secret. Nous n'aurions jamais du en avoir, tous les deux. Tu le sais au moins autant que moi. C'était écrit. Mais on a pris notre grattoir, notre encre et nos plumes, et on a tout réécrit. On a transformé les lieux, les mœurs, les sentiments. On a transfiguré le récit d'une guerre en un conte de fées. Garde tes mains dans mes cheveux, surtout, garde-les. Le moment n'est pas venu de retourner à la première version de notre histoire. Pas encore. Qui sait ? Peut-être l'encre que nous avons utilisée est-elle indélébile ? Peut-être la version originale de notre relation ne réapparaîtra pas. Peut-être.

Ne joue pas avec le feu.  
Mais aie foi. Aie foi en vous deux.


End file.
